colin or willow
by llabball6
Summary: Colin is know as the best wrestler on Mobius but when he goes missing somebody comes is he colin or not.


Colin was known for being a really good wrestler he's only 2 and he's won the Mobius world heavyweight championship 8 times but what nobody know's colin will become willow.

it all started on an episode on Mobius wrestling for the Mobius world heavyweight championship tumble the hyena vs colin the fox.

tumble was ready to fight in the monster ball match they were doing when colin's theme song started.

One more shot.  
and then I'm over and out gonna show the non-belivers what.  
i'm talking about.  
and then Im under and gone gonna show  
the non-belivers there's nothing wrong.  
One more way to make it easy before you know, Im gonna  
make it to the end.  
One less way I have to do this for you, nothing is gonna  
break me to the end.  
One more way to get the message across now, I've my own.  
One less way, cause I've (one more shot) been Resurrected!  
One more shot and then Im over and out, gonna show the  
non-belivers that it's my time  
Ive(one more shot) been Resurrected!

colin came out with white and green face paint on and he ran in to the ring as the bell rang.

-45 minutes later-.

colin was about to win when ruff came in and attacked colin allowing tumble to win the title then they put him through 5 tables and he hasn't been seen since.

-3 month's later-

Ruff, Tumble, Charmy, Espio, and Neo was in the ring saying they retired colin and nobody will beat Tumble and will challenge anybody and out comes tails who challenges all five of them to a 1 on 5 handicap match and they say yes

\- 15 minutes later-

Tumble was about to slam tails for the win when this came on screen a fox wearing a black and white mask it was a recording and he started saying

when the past reminds you of how good you are  
the future awaits your fate (your fate)  
while the present eat's away at your shallow coursome called a soul (soul)  
he dosen't think of you north  
he feels like you  
his alien way's are the reason for my very existence  
we were all born dyeing (dyeing)  
as the ageing angel (angel)  
celebrate sorrow in honor of this day (day)  
we love (we love)  
we hate (we hate)  
we die (we die)  
for the late (for the late)  
in willow's way

Rumble was busy looking at the screen to see tails roll him up 1.2.3 as tails won he then said he's calling colin out next week.

\- next week-

tails asked for colin to come down when Tumble, Ruff, Charmy, and Neo wanted a 1 on four handicap which tails said yes too but Rumble attacked him before the match begin

\- 5 minutes later -

tails and Tumble was fighting and because of the attack when willow came on the screen again

flight me follow me the television is god's why  
of telling the world something is wrong  
and take a moment to think about all little thing's mean  
as the social network doing exactly what's it supposed to do  
inproving everything  
he'll go through all the bad and see what's left in 24 year's  
as i sense indangered prophecies inclaming every sense  
we love (we love)  
we hate (we hate)  
we die (we die)  
for the late (for the late)  
in willow's way  
wahahahahahahaha

tails then did the twist of fate for the 1.2.3 and tails wanted a title match with Tumble next week.

\- next week for a third time-

tails was fighting Tumble, Ruff, and Neo in a 1 on 3 handicap if tails can win against them tonight and Tumble and Ruff next week he get's a title match

tails was going to win when Ruff hit tails and when Tumble was going to win willow came on the screen and said

there's no rhyme or reason for my madness.  
on sonic's slur in god's speed.  
there's no one to save you.  
while the cold poison.  
have infected and will remain my guy.  
as i take on challenges.  
challenger's will do nothing but par (par).  
in the sorrow of sonic blur's.  
hoping to never see my face again.  
and this is my life in omega.  
we rewind fate in alpha o alpha.  
we love (we love).  
we hate (we hate).  
we die (we die).  
for the late (for the late).  
in willow's way (in willow's way).  
ahahahahah.  
wahahahaha.

tails kicked Ruff and Neo and then put the ankle lock on Tumble and he tapped out and tails has one more match which is next week.

\- next week-

tails vs Tumble and Ruff they attacked tails before the match and when they were going to win willow said another rhyme.

when trials are over.  
consequences determin what's worth waiting for.  
and the underexperince is my problem.  
i'm the new fox my friend's.  
it's almost over there's nothing left to say god say's it's time.  
know let's see what i can do.  
we love (we love).  
we hate (we hate).  
we die (we die).  
for the late (for the late).  
in willow's way (in willow's way).  
wahahaha.  
wahahahahahahahahah .

and tails did the twist of fate for the win next week he got Tumble in a title match.

\- next week-

tails and Tumble was ready to fight in the title match but Ruff, Charmy, Espio, and Neo were at ringside and tails know it wasn't going to be easy to win.

\- 30 minutes later-

Tumble was about to win when music started

wahahahahaha

Pointless to memorize  
the thing's that writting  
They calculate who we are  
they shed skin of Bizzare  
They make their voice and they know  
they are really low  
I find leaving away  
I saw it when i became two face  
Pointless to analyze  
What we cannot energize  
it's Hatred that's steering me wrong  
Because the hope is all gone

when the angels fly on by  
the hope is all gone  
While the demons hide inside  
the hope is all gone  
The devil sets fire to reap their souls  
We're human prey  
While God's ambitious plan unfolds  
In Willow's Way

out comes willow who's wearing a jacket with skulls on it and a black and white umbrella and a black and white mask he closed the umbrella and took off the jacket as he ran into the ring.

he hit Tumble right in the head with the umbrella and then he started to hit Ruff, Charmy, Espio, and Neo then he pushed Tumble and he hit him in the head with his knee and then did a bulldog then willow started laughing as tails was looking at him as the show ended.

\- next week-

Charmy wanted to fight willow in a 1 on 1 match with no one at ringside and he said he's going to retire willow as willow came into the ring.

willow always knew what Charmy was going to do out of no where he hit him with the twist of fate and pinned him 1.2.3 the willow said this.

"4 week's iv'e been waiting".

"3 months iv'e wanted".

"1 month i will be your new champion ahahahahaha".

later that night they said in one month at Mobius lockdown willow and tumble will fight for the world heavyweight title in a lockdown match which is a match where there in a cage and nobody can get in so that means Tumble can't get help at all.

Tumble and Neo are fighting Willow in Two weeks but next week they hunt for willow.

tails say's that everybody must watch out for willow because he's insane.

-next week-

(the hunt for willow part 1)

Tumble, Ruff, and Neo was in the woods looking for willow Neo was limping behind them asking for a brake as the segment ended.

(the hunt for willow part 2)

Tumble, Ruff, and Neo were walking more into the woods when Neo wanted to go back but Tumble said shut up and follow me and Ruff and Neo went after him as the segment ended.

(the hunt for willow part 3)

Neo was saying he was scared and it was almost night time but Tumble said it was noon as him and Ruff moved on Neo asked if they can get some food as the segment ended.

(the hunt for willow part 4)

Tumble, Ruff, and Neo saw a barn and decided that Neo would go in but he said no so Tumble went inside with Ruff when they said it was safe to go in but when they turned around Neo was gone and when they called him they both heard willow laughing as the segment ended.

(the hunt for willow part 5)

Tumble and Ruff were walking around when Ruff fell in a hole and said to find Neo without him so Tumble moved ahead when he saw Neo's hat he said we never leave a man behind as he walked toward's the house ahead of him as the segment ended.

(the hunt for willow part 6)

Tumble was looking around the house calling for Neo and when he entered a room he saw Neo tied up and he aske him where willow was.

"HERE'

"HERE"

"HERE"

"Willow where are you" Tumble asked

"here" willow said right behind him hitting him with the umbrella as willow laughed he let the umbrella go as he left as Tumble said "you want to play that game then GAME ON" as the segment ended.

(the hunt for willow final)

Tumble, Neo, and Ruff where looking for the exit and Tumble said he will kill willow if it's the last thing's he will do as the segment ended.

later on Willow was fighting Ruff 1 on 1 and Willow beat him with ease and he then said

"you enter my house"

"now you will enter Willow's way ahahahahaha" as the show ended.

\- next week-

Neo was calling for Tumble when he found him he said his leg hurt but Tumble said he's fine then Tumble said

"your not scared of Willow because"? Tumble asked

"because i'm a lier"! Neo said

"yes" Tumble said then he said "and Neo what do they say"? he asked

"shut up and follow me" they both say as they get ready to fight Willow.

(Willow cut's a promo)

"Charmey reminds me of a small bug because I beated him in less then 2 minutes".

"Espio reminds me of my love for hurting people".

"Ruff reminds me of how some people are weak".

"Neo reminds me of my brother because he's a fox".

"Tumble reminds me of dirty sheets".

"All of these things annoying me but the more you read the more you hate Tumble and Neo are handicaping with love the dream quickly becomes a nightmare i rise victorious in Willow's Way ahahahahaha.

Tumble and Neo was ready for there 2 on 1 handicap match with Willow as he came towards the ring.

Willow kept on dodging and hiting Tumble and Neo at one point they double chokeslam and Tumble pinned him 1...2... kick out Willow kicked out as Neo went for dive Willow put Tumble infront of him and Neo hit Tumble then Willow did the twist of fate for the 1...2...3 Willow win's and next week Espio is fighting him as Willow laughed the show ended.

-next week-

(Willow cut's a promo)

my story is long

my word is strong

next week my story is here

ahahahaha.

Espio was in the ring for his match with Willow as Willow's theme play's.

Willow enter's the ring as the match begin's.

Willow is beating Espio every minute when he hit's the willowdog on Espio (knee to the head and bull dog) willow won then he hit Espio in the head with his umbrella then Willow started laughing as the segment ended.

later on into the night Tails was saying willow will beat Tumble at Mobius lockdown then Tumble and Ruff came out and said they are going to retire him just like then willow came out and scared them away as they were leaving Willow yelled you two versus us next week as the show ended.

-next week-

before the show began it showed Willow was walking down stairs before the show began.

(Willow's story)

"When i was born i lived in wood with my mom and dad they couldn't think of a name".

"When i was five three men burned down my house killing my mom and dad but before they died they called me willow".

"My heart was sad but what did i do i killed those men and know when people enter my wood i hunt them down"

"I don't know who this colin is iv'e been willow for over 100,000,000 years and next Sunday i will be your new chapion ahahahahaha".

later on it was Tumble and Ruff versus Willow and Tails.

When Tumble was going to win Willow tagged himself in and started winning when Tumble throwed Willow into the corner he ran towards Willow but Willow moved out of the way and Tumble hit Ruff and Willow rolled Tumble for the win as Willow was leaving Tails said he is going to be in Willow's corner at Mobius Lockdown as the show ended.

-next week-

Willow vs Ruff in a tables match is tonight if Willow wins Tails get Ruff at lockdown if Willow loses he doesn't get the title match at lockdown.

(willow promo)

Willow say's that tonight he will win his match tonight and will win at Mobius Lockdown as he started laughing.

Ruff is in the ring for the table match as Willow came out Tumble attacked Willow but Tails then help's Willow as he throws him into the ring as the match begins.

Ruff is about to win but Willow counter's it and put's Ruff through the table as the bell rang Tumble came into the ring and started to attack Willow but Willow counter's it and hit's the twist of fate as the show end's this Sunday Mobius Lockdown.

-Mobius Lockdown-

Tails beated Ruff in 15 minutes with the twist of fate next up Willow vs Tumble for the Mobius world heavyweight championship in a steel cage match.

(willow interview)

Willow is asked where colin is and Willow said he doesn't know colin he's willow and he always will be Willow as he leave's for his match.

ding... ding... ding this match is set for a one fall and it is full for the Mobous world heavyweight champion ship in a steel cage match first the champion in his corner Ruff the champion Tumble and the challenger in his corner Tails the challenger Willow the wisp as the cage door and top were locked so nobody can get in the bell ran as the match started.

Willow and Tumble went back ad forth at one point Willow brought in his umbrella and hit Tumble with it and pinned him 1...2... kick out.

Tumble got up and did hit the Tumble slam on Willow and pinned him 1...2... kick out.

Willow hit the Willowdog and the twist of fate but couldn't win then Tumble put him in the ankle lock but Willow didn't tap out and he threw Tumble into the wall of the cage as the match went on.

-45 minutes later-

Tumble was about to suplex Willow for the win but Willow pushed him and he hit the floor then Willow did the swanton bomb _one of Colin's move's. When Willow landed on Tumble he pinned him 1...2...3 Willow won the match and the title._

 _Willow was happy he won and when Tails came into the ring sonic came out._

 _"Tails stay away from Willow he's not sa" BAM Willow hit Sonic on the head with his umbrella._

 _Then Amy came out with her hammer she was thinking Willow Wouldn't hit a girl but when she got into the Ring he hit her with the umbrella then he got out of the cage and started laughing as the show ended._

 _-Friday-_

 _it was the Mobius awards and they gave colin super star of the year but sonic took it on behafe of colin but Willow came out and he gave Sonic a low blow and took the award and he said_

 _"i gave you a chance"._

 _"i gave you my word'_

 _"now i'll beat you and your friends because your in Willow's way ahahahahahaha_

 _THE END (OR IS IT)_


End file.
